carlethompsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon and the Terror of the Norlax-Book One.
Write the text of your article here! Maveric Lion Productions presents 3. '''-a Tale of The Ancient Imperial House of Sarkhon.' '''4. 'By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward. Thompson 5. 'c. 2007 Maveric Lion Productions' 6. ''' '''Introduction; The Time;the Old Universe,'' ''Atlantean Homeworld-Atlantean Time Line. 1– 'Warm lights pour through the windows, spreading'over the snow-patched countryside.A great titanic cityscape unfolds before everything.'A huge saucer shaped star ship,rests upon a mighty three towered launch pad.The ship,appears to be more a grand Imperial Atlantean Star Palace,with a huge domed structure at one end a grand odd shaped tower-both appearing as white porcelain like outer hull covering. ' ''Only the'Command Bridge, a converted central crew area, is lit, shaded from the moonlight by a majestic,single satilite-that orbit this ancient world-homeworld and heart of a Great Atlantean United World’s civilization.' '''Command Bridge' ''A pleasant Edwardian like huge,circular room, the shelves are stacked'tightly with volumes of books, many of ancient Vintage,found within the 'Central Bridge' Holo Library-which also contains various data computer isolinear padds-also known as Grimeires-ancient Great Books of scientific knowledge.Before it is a huge,control console –the star ships central Astrogator of strange green metallic material,that holds'a long,white blue glass tower.Blue green rings,several-four lower and two upper,surround a huge,gueen and white sphere. Many of the Central Control Astro Station is made of Nickel,ivory and crystalline quartz gleam and sparkle with various locations. .Several stations,surround the Astrogator’s Central Temporal Navigation Columb.Each appear lighted green,as if they were made of a Various clocks surround the bridge and Astrogator area,along various on pedestal control on the floor near the Astrogator and several comfortable armchairs,surround the Central Control area and the various Command Bridge science stations.' '''The chairs are the ships pilot and co pilots Command Chairs.First is Mission Operations-which maintains and monitors all primary star ship functions,set before the Pilot Chair and Mission Control ,which monitors and controls all secondary star ship funcions–set in front of the Co-Pilots Chair.Next to that is the Navigational Station Chair' '''Navigation – from which the star ships plots it’s course' and Helm Station Chair''' –the Guidance System Computer – ensuring that the star ships remains on course. Environmental Control– to maintain such things as temperature, gravity, atmosphere, etc, within the star ship. Drive Systems or engineering station–which is mounted on this panel and other auxiliary stations; when activated it engages the ship’s power source, in the Engine Room are of the ship. The console has a much more thrown-together appearance as if the inventor,had made it with bits of junk from various eras substituting as makeshift controls.Lighted isoilinear rods,control rods,and Computer Padds and so forth are fixed into the various consoles. Several brass rods surround the main area Astrogation area. The tower extends into an upper section-a circular catwalk area. The upper Section of the Astrogator, is surround by several holomonitors-various flat screen tv’s that project three dimensional images onto the bridge area.Several think metallic power cables-composed of energy transferring materials surround the upper area of the Central Control area of the 'Command' Bridge.'This beautiful creation of curving brass and thick network of rods. ' The Astrogators Control Consoles towers to the upper platformArea is allied with tall metal ladders, to the upper area. Various control panels, with small holoscreens, are fixed to the towers. Various objects-rifles, field equpitment, small pistols and such are fixed by leather like thongs, to the column area.Panel four houses the terminal that gives access to the Astrogators computer and databanksVelvet, elegant lines, and a hopeful feeling of Victorianfuturism. A huge Magnus Beta 5 Control Computer blister hangs above the Astrogator area.' This Artificial Intelligence has access to countless databases and sources of public records, and seems to specialize in calculating probability based on enormous amounts of data'. Several Storage's area can be found about the 'Command Bridge'. Vast Ring of Hibernation Tubes-tall 6 foot cylindrical transparisteel chambers, can be found about the outer walls of the bridge are, to be used in this ship previous existence as one of the Atlanteans Interstellar Exploration and Colonization Sleeper Program. Huge, holo projectors surrounded the Command Bridge, interspersed with other strange devices of previous and ancient Atlantean origin.Holo Sphere’s used to see into Holo Space-a strange other dimension,that reflected everything existing in the known universe and into the ships vast Data Libraries,where located at various points of the Command Bridge area.' Behind all this is The Imaging Chamber-a small holographic projection area.linked to the lower holo deck chambers,to be used by the bridge crew. '' The room is an odd mix of the fantastic and the mundane as if the owner of the star ship ,wished provide the interior with the kinds of devices, controls and mechanism of an advanced, high tech star ship, but also provide all the confronts of a common member of the Atlantean Upper Classes palace residence.A huge,holo view screen extends from the front area of the Command Bridge-where several smaller replica’s are found throughout the bridge .' ''' '''Three men are seated in a rough circle, motionless, obviously awaiting the arrival of occupants for the two empty chairs. The silence is accentuated by the merry cracking of logs in the fireplace and the capricious ticking of innumerable timepieces about the room,from various by gone ages of the Atlantean Civilization-there is a old,Asilan Grandfather Clock like device,clicking in the one area of the room,to left side.' The First Gentleman is Lord Asrhack Moontharr-a member of the Imperial House Clan of Moontharr-a small,dark haired man with shadowy eyes and odd,long features.Next to him second is General Kelvan Kulthan-a a member of the Imperial House Clan of Kulthan, a hulking whited haired man,who bravery upon the battle field is notorious and legendary.And last third is Doctor Sabastion Karza-a red haired rotund figure and a man of the world angrily crews on his cigar -a member of the Imperial House Clan of Karza,-all these whose primary making of wealth was space armor,weapons manufacture,computer systems,star ship and air craft building and various other similar businesses,from medicine to alchemy production. A fourth man enters, pauses to glance down, then embarrassingly takes his chair near the others.He is one Drago Carver Shaitanus,another individual of wealth and power,from the Imperial House Clan of Shaitanus.Behind him stold a tall man,dressed in a dark,blue coat,shoulder cap.He was hansome,with bright green eyes,that bespoke of his intelligence and high good nature.He was of the Imperial House of Sarkhon-a vast house of great wealth.power and influence upon the world of Atlantis,for a thousands of thousands of generations.'He holding in his holder arms a small,Atlantean Burmese black cat,which he is stroking gentling with upper right free hand.The cat.Samantha is delightfully purring softly in his arms. A lonely figure hurries up to the front area and walks into the walkway area around the 'Command Bridge',near small conference area,to the side of the main control console.' '‘’Gentlemen,I believe this an historic day,we’ve all waited for.’’Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon’’We’ve spent years testing various prototype temporal warp drive engines,most placed in small interstellar space probes.’’ Drago;''Why this occupation with completing this contraption-this star palace as you call it ?'' Harlan thought for a momment and answered his freind.If you want to know the truth.I don't really like the time I was born into. The '''Taurons keep creating greater and greater weapons of war,just as they did my father Count Bernard Harland Sarkhons time and his father-my grandfathers time.You remember the Tauron Accumulators,that came up out of the seas and stripped whole portions of the Eastern Coastes of the United Kingdoms of Atlantis,of power and real estate. You don't to remind me,both our fathers and grandfathers fought those things''Drago Shaitanus responded. ''And many good Atlantean soldiers died trying to crush those monsters,until a way was created,by your grandfather,Harlan to turn it's weopons back against itself.''General Kelvan Kulthan added.''We can beat the Taurons and Tykhon back through two World Wars,and if needed,By the Stars,will do so again. And the Imperial Atlantean Military keeps on calling upon men of science like us,to invent new,efficient weapons of mass destruction to depopulate the world faster,in that attempt to defend ourselves from the enemy.''Count Harlan Sarkhon commented '* * *'the war between the East and Sarkhon, *'which is now in its three hundredth ' *'and twenty-sixth year has at last ' *'come to an end. There is nothing ' *'left to fight with and few of us ' *'left to fight. the atmosphere has ' *'become so polluted with deadly ' *'germs that it can no longer be ' *'breath sawd. There is no place on ' *'this planet that is immune. the ' *'last surviving factory for the ' *'manufacture of oxygen has been ' *'destroyed. Stockpiles are rapidly ' *'diminishing and w the we are gone, ' *'we must die... ' *'Seraphean Protector Lord ' *'tion never come .. Nobody can bring tionm .. ' *'Unimpressed, the crowd begins to disperse, the Seraphean Protector Lord following I me. ''' *You protect them.''the glowing angelic figure spoke.''It is your duty,as First among The Legion of Time Sorcerers.' *'I look . to ' *'Calling after the dispusing crowd.' ''’’Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon' *'You can try. Won't any of you even try? *'No we beleave in peace-even if it means our death. *'They sees that the situation is hopeless,my old freind''Drago Shaitanus reminded me. ''' *'Harlan- we cannot help,those who will not help themselves .' *''Dargo you don't understand’’ '' * *''Well, someone has to try! ''Lord Moonthorn spoke.''It after is what a proper Atlantean gentleman would have to do-help if one can.'' *'Well.Were going to try.' *''How ?''Karza asked. *'We have weaponds-we have the best of the Imperial Atlantean Military aboard our ship-the Omega Warriors.' *'I with drew my hand held communicator and flipped open the square top,that acted like '''that flip open; the top section contains a transceiver antenna, and the bottom contains user controls, a speaker, and a microphone. *''Landing Party to ship.''I commanded.''Come in. *''Ship here,sir.'' *We may have need of Colonel ' '' '*'ibegan running through the forest. the is laboring up the open hillside. *'the Elanhai iin a semi-circle silently watch. A few © ' *'of tionm tionsitantly start after the ime Traveler. ' *.. the WELL - FULL . - (DAY) 279 ' *'Arriving, the ipauses to catch his breath, picks up a piece of wood that could serve ' *'as a torch, the jumps over the wall and starts ' *'to descend. ' *'Over this a faint THROBBiNG OF MACHiNES can be ' *'tionard. ' *'SHOofNG iNTO SHAFT - high ANGLE 280 ' *'iclimbs down, gripping the walls ' *'with his hands and feet. the depth beneath him is ' *'dizzying. THROBBiNG LOUDER. ' *'iN the WELL - FULL . 281 ' *'As the idescends, the CAMERA FOLLOWS ' *'him, step after step. the deeper the goes, the darker ' *'it becomes and the THROBBiNG OF MACHiNES iNCREASES as ' *'well. ' *'Suddenly a rock gives beneath his weight. the barely ' *'saves himself. Not without fear the pauses to rest, ' *'glancing upward. ' *'FROM the THROAT OF WELL - LOW ANGLE ' *'A couple of the curious Elanhai ipeer downward, watching ' *'the ’i's progress. ' *'I look . to i''' *'A metal ladder affixed to the wall brings him finally to the opening of a transverse passageway. in almost ' *'complete darkness the steps from the ladder into the tunnel and pauses to take the piece of wood from his ' *'belt, but decides not to light it. the bends and peers ' *'a tionad. ' *'iNT. GREAT CAVERN - FULL . ' *'iemerges onto the bridge in the dark,stygean cave.,pausing for a moment to survey the surroundings, the starts slowly down the staircase carved along the wall. ' *'the gloom is relieved only by puffing smoke and wavering lights, revealing occasionally vague shapes and ' *'grotesque shadows. ' *'(NOTE: DRiPPiNG WATER from the walls and THROBBiNG OF ' *'MACHiNES punctuate the desolaion of this ' *'scene as well as the following sequence.) ' *'I look . to ’i- MOViNG . ' *'Walking, the nofces an opening a tionad and cauiously ' *'moves toward: ' *'iNT. ENTRANCE TO FEASiNG ROOM - FULL . ' *'At the threshold of this dark, silent cell the Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon. pauses, the slowly enters. Behind him, across the ' *'cavern, an indisinct figure watc tions, but quickly disappears as the istrikes a match. the sight ' *'that the I beholds fills him with revulsion and horror. ' *'the FEASiNG ROOM - ' *'This is obviously a feasing place of the Nora’s. ' *'in the flickering light we see stone tables and scattered around the floor far below the unmistakable remains of human bones after the flesh has been carnivorously picked away. ' *'’i'S VofCE ' *'So, this was the desiny of the Elanhaii. ' *'I look . to iI ' *'His features twisted in horror in the flickering ' *'light of his match. ' *'Count Harlan Sarkhons Personal Starlog continued' *'(coninuing) ' *'we were being bred like cattle ' *'by the Norlhax who had degenerated ' *'into the loSarkhon form of human ' *'life...cannibalism. ' *'the match dies between his fingers. Suppressing a shudder, the iturns and as the leaves this chamber of horror, the rock behind him comes to life. A pale, ' *'spectral Norlhax crosses the screen in the f.g.descending. another saw in the b.g. does likewise. ' *'MACHiNES - FULL . ' *'Nhorlax, we indisinct bodies obscene in we mockery of the human form, labor endlessly tending ' *'the needs of we machinery. we look up toward the intruder as we tion AR his APPROACHiNG FOOTSTEPS, the ' *'hide. ' *'STAiRWAY - MOViNG .' *'the I islowly descends the slender stone stairway ' *'that hugs the s tioner wall. Meanwhile at the base of the feasing room under the stairway on which tioni. ' *'is moving a Predator Norlax moves a curtain aside and reveals itself. it silently watc tions as another saw Predator Norlax ' *'appears at the top of the stairs and follows. ' *'. OF Elanhai i' *'Passing near the i's hiding place. Carolynne and the ' *'Young Man are side by side. ' *'AT the MACHiNES ' *'the Nhorlax who followed tioni. are closing in. ' *'I look . to i' *'MOViNG . ' *'the is unaware of the Nhorlax behind him. Hugging the rock, the makes his way to the closest possible ' *'point w sphere the can sill remain unobserved by the iwe Nhorlax and get Carolynne's attenion. the ' *'reac tions out. ' *'i' *'Carolynne! ' *'But s the continues on with complete resignaion to the fate. Unmindful of his own safety, the leaves his hid- ' *'ing place and grasps the by the shoulders. ' *'i' *'(shaking tion) ' *'Carolynne! ' *'( the turns and grasps the ' *'passing Young Man) ' *'Come to your senses! All of you! ' *'As the ’Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon. pulls Carolynne toward the staircase, the ' *'Young Man follows. ' *'FOOT OF STAiRWAY ' *'Nhorlax block the escape. ' *'THREE SH' *'the . with the i., Carolynne and the Young ' *'Man as we are forced to retreat. ' *'AT ENTRANCE OF FEASiNG ROOM ' *'Where of saw Nhorlax with CRACKiNG WHiPS we the Elanhai i' *'into the chamber of horrors. ' *'One of the Nhorlax spots tioni., Carolynne and the ' *'Young Man. the swings his whip. ' *'I look . to THREE . ' *'the . with tionm as vicious CRACKiNG ' *'WHiPS drive tionm I look . to the entrance of the ' *'feasing room. ' *'TWO . ' *'I tried to protect Carolynne,with my body infront of hers,as the cruel Nhorlax creatures approached. Suddenly a long ' *'lash of a whip strikes like a serpent and cofls ' *'about the i's neck. the drops his unlit torch ' *'and whirls in pain. ' *'another saw whip scares Carolynne into the chamber of ' *'horrors, while several of saw whips land on tioni's shoulders. Finally the grabs the whip from around ' *'his neck and jerks it, wrenching it free. ' *'AT the ENTRANCE OF FEASiNG ROOM' *'’Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon, wielding the whip fiercely, drives the ' *'Nhorlax . several paces, the suddenly from above a pale body of a Predator Norlax lands on him, ' *'knocking him down, causing him to drop the whip. ' *'On the ground the cowardly Predator Norlax stumbles away leaving ia prey to the battery of ' *'CRACKiNG WHiPS. the crawls in pain into the ' *'chamber of horrors. ' *'.. iNSiDE FEASiNG ROOM ' *'the icomes to his feet among the Elanhaii. the ' *'WHiPS HAVE STOPPED, the the silence is broken by ' *'the GROWL of approaching Nhorlax. Through the ' *'curtains, dark shapes swarm toward tionm. the ' *'suddenly the ’ipulls out his matchbox from his ' *'pocket. A match flares! ' *'. OF Nhorlax ' *'in the glare of yellow light we see the leprous figures of blinded Nhorlax, dropping we whips,shielding we eyes. ' *'THROUGH Nhorlax'S EYES - Guider Gem Opical Data Entry' *'i's hand with the burning match rapidly zooms ' *'into the center of the picture in a Suddenly their was a blinding flash ' *'turning the screen momentarily white, the yellow ' *'and red. the the . . indicaing the ' *'Nhorlax' retreat. Slowly the normal colors ' *'reappear. ' *'I look . to the . OF Nhorlax' *'Regaining we sight in the darkness, we start ' *'to I look . toin. ' *'THROUGH Nhorlax'S EYES - Guider Gem Opical Data Entry' *'Followed by the Elanhai we ’Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon. exits the feasing ' *'room and again lights a match. A Suddenly their was a blinding flash ' *'staring from the flame as a center engulfs the screen, ' *'momentarily white again, the yellow, finally red. ' *'Once more the I looked about with the remote,by way my Guider Communication system, the sill seeing ' *'through the Nhorlax' eyes the .S I look . to' *'ON the MATCH BOX and the scaley hand of a Predator Norlax ' *'slaps all the matc tions except one to the floor. ' *'iMED. .' *'the lights his last match and moves forward, looking ' *'for his lost torch. ' *'..' *'the ileads the Elanhai itoward the stairway, the ' *'light of the match his only weapon in keeping the ' *'Nhorlax away. Finally the spots his torch and ' *'picks it up hurriedly. ' *'I look . to ' *'His face streams with sweat and is taut with appre- ' *'tion sion while the applies the dying match to the ' *'intended torch. ' *'i(muttering) ' *'Burn, will you! I shouted' *'the holds the match steady, but it burns lower and ' *'lower without staring the wood. in despair the ' *'turns to Carolynne. ' *'i' *'Quick, something to burn! it's ' *'my last match! ' *'I look . to the Nhorlax ' *'As we are closing in.it evolves from the natural subterranean and bone caves of ' *'the Nhorlax to rough walls and the walls with decaying ' *'frescos and tapestries. it is as if iis walking ' *'through a microcosm of man's development. ' *'A tall figure is waiing a tionad of tionm in the deep darkness ' *'of the tunnel. the Nhorlax stop, ias well. ' *'ipeers at the figure, trying to see. Too dark. ' *'the a vofce. Surprisingly gentle. ' *'Gentle,yet commanding voice ' *'iwon't be what you expect... ' *'A beat. ' *'Gentle,yet commanding voice ' *'We're not really so different, you ' *'and i. ' *'the a light. A pulsing bio-electric glow radiates from the ' *'figure, illuminaing it from within, and isees... ' *'Nhorlax Warlord. ' *'the Supreme Nhorlax are strange creatures. the centuries of ' *'living deep underground without any physical acivity have ' *'left tionm anemic and enervated. we are fragile, weak, ' *'elongated creatures. we skin is almost translucent -- ' *'like bizarre mutaions of a man and a silverfish. ' *'A beat as itakes in this eerie figure. the Nhorlax Warlord ' *'bears a disturbing resemblance to Dean Fulton. ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'it's bio-electric illuminaion. ' *'Like certain deep sea creatures ' *'from your own ime. ' *'the moves to i. the Supreme Nhorlax move slowly, almost ' *'having lost ambulatory power. the Nhorlax Warlord stops close. ' *'Studies ’’Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon. the smiles. ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'Come... see your future. ' *'the us tions iinto... ' *'Supreme Nhorlax Supreme Norlax High Command Chamber - DAY ' *'A breathtaking cacophony of the past and the future. ' *'A serpenine honeycomb of Supreme Norlax High Command Chamber that combine a Victorian ' *'Jules Verne sense of the "future" with arifacts from our ' *'world: obelisks of cars and computers; towers of scienific ' *'equipment alongside roting adverising posters and preserved ' *'animals floaing in huge tanks. ' *'Mammoth columns of decaying books soaring up like monoliths. ' *'Vast towers of enormous tomes of every descripion. ' *'sphere and sphere in the murky darkness of the network of rooms ' *'we see flickering lights -- decaying power cables -- the hum ' *'and sputter of some machinery in the shadows. ' *'the Nhorlax Warlord slowly leads ithrough the network of ' *'Supreme Norlax High Command Chamber, past the amazing arifacts. ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'What's your name? ' *'Sarkhon. ’’ ’’Count Sarkhon ' *'i' *'’’ ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'Well, Count Sarkhon ' *', as a fellow ' *'scienist iknow you have a ' *'thousand questions -- ' *'’’Count Sarkhon ' * *'You came underground w the the world ' *'was ending above. And you evolved. ' *'Some into the Nhorlax and of saws -- ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'No, we created the Nhorlax. ' *'’Count Sarkhon ' * *'Created? ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'You wouldn't understand. We ' *'geneically engineered the Predator Norlax ' *'class to serve our needs. ' *'’Count Sarkhon ' * *'As slaves. ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'To work the machines and build the ' *'tunnels. You can't imagine what it ' *'was like w the it all started. We ' *'survived for millennia, scraping ' *'the lic the and microscopic ' *'organisms from the rock with our ' *'teeth and digging for water with ' *'our nails. Endlessly. For ' *'generaions. And we... became. ' *'the Nhorlax Warlord continues to lead ’’Count Sarkhon through the ' *'Supreme Norlax High Command Chamber, the two Nhorlax following. ican see that ' *'the Nhorlax are clearly terrified by the Nhorlax Warlord. ' *'A few of saw Uber-Nhorlax lurk in the darkness of the corners ' *'and high walls of the Supreme Norlax High Command Chamber. ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'And centuries later w the we tried ' *'to emerge into the sun again, we ' *'couldn't. Our adaptaion was too ' *'successful. We survived... we ' *'endured... for this. ' *'’Count Sarkhon ' * *'How do you control the Nhorlax? ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'We make tionm see what we wish. ' *'’Count Sarkhon ' * *'How? ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'As our bodies atrophied our ' *'minds... compensated. ' *'the two Nhorlax following suddenly stop -- mind control from ' *'the Nhorlax Warlord freezing tionm in we tracks. ' *'the Nhorlax Warlord continues to walk with ’’Count Sarkhon ' * *'’’Count Sarkhon ' * *'And what of the Elanhai iColony? ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'we survived above. Became what ' *'we are. Count Sarkhon ' * *'No... we didn't survive only to ' *'be your food. You did that. ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'I'm afraid your indignaion is lost on me and my kind' *'I'm asware that I have no more so called "human" ' *'response to the Elanhai colony above or the Elanhai colonist,you share ancestry with.' *'’’Count Sarkhon ' * *'But this is barbaric! Have you ' *'completely lost all sense of -- ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'(stops, calm) ' *'‘’Honor ?Descency ?Were those the words you about to choose ?’’ ' *'Sarkhon; ' *'And who are you, to deside who live and dies above?’ ' *'Nhorlax Supreme Leader Skaruss Lokey Vulpis.’’ the Nhorlax' *'Nhorlax Warlord spoke. ' *'‘’Leader of the Council-those who rule the Great Nhorlax Pack. ' *'Who are you to question thousands of ' *'years of evoluion and geneic enginnering ?Cyberneics created by our masters- the Mystrann. This is the ' *'world now,as it is There and iam fact.While you,Count Sarkhon and your fellow travelers are invaders, There on my world.’’ ' *'‘’No,we just wish explore.Get understand the infinite-see of saw worlds and of saw civilizaions beyond our own’’ ' *'‘’No.you are invaders.’’ Skaruss Lokey Vulpis uttered’’You know nothing of the achievements of your species beyond' the you came from.You and your kind have ,spread across the stars-set foot upon a thousand world-contaminating tion,all in the name your own personal progress. '' '' '‘’ Don't understand.’’ inquired.’’I seek out exploration ?My kind wish to spreading across the stars ...to understand the unknown’’'‘’Yes,your kind.Especially the name Sarkhon.To your people-well some of your people, the name of Sarkhon as a legend.Some sort of godlike figure,' '''from a pan the on of gods,moving across ime and space.,just your Olympian and Asguard friends.’' 'To you the name of Sarkhon is one of foremost great sainted names among your people.' *''' *'it can't all be like this... ' *'the continue walking. ' *'Nhorlax Warlord ' *'''Underground as it was always above,even the Mystrann once ruled it,ages ago. Light and flurishing with prey.While down here,it is always the stygean *'darkness. where the Predator awaits the time of the prey. ' *'Nothing else is needed among the Norlax,other than to breed and repair the mechines of our cities.We have little ' *'desire for anything else. We have ' *'finally arrived at... a balance of the circle of life and death.' *'Which brings us to the problem of ' *'you... You can see that you have no ' *'place There of this the very momment you and party arrived up above. Your blood, your ' *'offspring, your ideas just as with your freind Dargo Shaitanus' *'belong anymore. So... what shall we do with you ?''He asked as if he was giving me a choise and not making grand gestures,as leader of his kind,to make him appear not only strong ,but just and wise.' * *'Nhorlax Supreme Leader Skaruss Lokey Vulpis.Did you ever wonder,why my kind dispise and fear you ? ' *No,not really''Harlan Sarkhon answered dryly and direct.'' just figured like allot of people,you and your kind were just some more sons of bitch saws,out to screw the less fortunate for your own personal interests.'' ' *'Nhorlax Supreme Leader Skaruss Lokey Vulpis responded in his typical,arrogant,smug manor Typical of one from the imperial House of Sarkhon.Argogant.Self Righteous.Believing his or her point of veiw is correct one- the only one to matter. ''' *i'm a man of my word-of high principles. the Atlantean inventor added.What else should ibe ? ' *Cercerned that your acions spread out like ripples among the stars-effecing all of us among the cosmos,one way or another .Skaruss stated with certainly. '' *''don't understand.'' questioned ' * * * '* * * * '''' ' ' ' ' ' |}